Ant Farm 5 Crossover With Jessie
by TEDOG
Summary: This is the sequel to Ant Farm 4 In Gallifrey. This us going to be a story where the Ants try to ajust to their new home for a while, theirs going to be adventure, friendship, romance, SciFi. Rated T Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ant Farm 5 Crossover With Jessie Recap The gang escape the planet Gallifrey with the help of Angus, who risked his life to save the gang and now the Escape Pod is heading toward Earth. Present Ahhhhhh can't this pod go any faster, Olive asked. Nooooooooo, Violet shouted. Wait a minute, I'm having a vision, Sean says. Meanwhile in Sean Vision. What where am I Sean said. Your having a vision, Time Lord says. Whoa this my Tardis, Sean says. Yep, it all coming back to you isn't it, Time Lord says. I'm the Seanctor, Sean says. Yes you are but it the Doctor not Seanctor and you still don't remember how you got in trial and you became a secret agent, Time Lord says. But where is my Tardis, Sean asks. It in the Pod, you have the keeeyyyyy, Time Lord said as he faded away. Wait no, come back, come back, Sean says as he comes back to reality. Sean this Pod is going to crash, what are we gonna do, Chyna screamed. Sean pulled his hand out of his pocket and his was glowing gold color fire and a key in his hands. Sean get the key and mysteriously unlocked a door. Oh my gosh, it the Tardis, Sean shouted. What, The Gang shouted and were shock to see a Blue Police Box. Everybody get in, Sean says. But that to small, it can't fit all of us, Haleigh says. Trust me, Sean says as he put his hand toward Haleigh. Fine, I trust you, Haleigh said as she took Sean and went inside the Tardis. Everybody went in and were surprise to see it bigger on the inside then the outside. Ok now everybody hold on, Sean says as turns a switch. Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum, The sound the Tardis makes. Author Note: So what you think, Review! 


	2. In New York

Chapter 2 Recap Sean and the gang went into the Tardis and are drifting through the time vortex. Present. In New York, Jessie was watching the kids and heard a strange noise. What that noise, Jessie asked. Whoa what that, Luke pointed. Suddenly the Tardis was appearing as it landed in the park making the noise. Why is their a Blue Police Box, Ravi asked. Suddenly the doors opened. Ok well here we all, New York, Sean says as stepping out of the Tardis followed by the gang. Wow how did you do that, Jessie asked. Well you see I'm a Time Lord, this my Time machine where it can take you anywhere in time and space, Sean said. Excuse me but are you single, Emma asked. Well actually-, Sean says but cut off by Emma saying Great come with me to my place cause all my friends all over their and I want to show them my new boyfriend, Emma says as pulling Sean arm away. Hey he my man, Jor says as she ran after them. Umm hold on, I know him longer than you have, Haleigh said as chasing after them. Well since the girls got him I guess I get you, Zuri said as she pulled Luke arm and drags him toward their apartment. Well ummm I better go before you guys start chasing meeee, Fletcher says as running toward the mall while being chase by Jessie, Chyna, and Olive. Wow, I'm going back home, it not like I still care about that, Jessie please, then Luke randomly say I can't live without you, Luke says while running to Jessie. Why am I always alone, Ravi said. Just then a magic door appeared. Come Ravi come in, a voice said, coming from the door. Ahhhhhh help, Ravi said. As he was being sucked in through the door. Then the door closed and disappeared. Author Note: So what did you think? 


	3. Wardrobe

Chapter 3 Recap The whole gang is going to the Ross place. Meanwhile Ravi was suck into a wardrobe! Present Girls Pov At the Ross House. Sean and Emma were sitting on the couch talking to her friends. So Emma how did you get such a great looking boy friend, Abigail asked. Well I was at the texting when all of a sudden this guy comes up asked me out and I said Yes, Emma lied. Hey he my man, Jor said coming out of the elevator. Sean Pov Hey ladies their not enough of me to go around, Sean says smoothly. Girls Pov Your right will all going to have to grab Sean by force, Abigail said. All the girls agreed. Sean Pov Wait all you girls want me, Sean asked. Girls Pov Yep, The girls nodded. Sean Pov Oh no I better run, Sean said as he quickly try to get to the stairs. Girls Pov Get him, Abigail shouted. The girls went after Sean. Sean ran into Emma closet. Soon the girls found Sean In the closet. Hey what that Abigail pointed at, was a door. Sean opened it. Wow, The girls said. Ughs, Sean and Dean said. The girls went in the wardrobe so did Dean. Hello girls, A which said. My name is Hope and I'm here to welcome you to the Dress Land, Hope said. Wow it must be a dream come true, Zendaya said. Hey where Sean, Haleigh said. He must still be in the room, Dean said. Who this Sean you speak of, Hope asked. Oh here our friend, Jor said. Oh ok ummm Dean and Zendaya will you please come over here for a minute, Hope asked. They both nodded and went to Hope. You girls can try on anything you like, Hope said. Sean Pov Meanwhile Sean was on the couch thinking. Soon Luke and Fletcher came in. So how where have you guys been, Sean asked. Well first we came over here but got bored and left, Fletcher said. Well the girls are upstairs in a wardrobe full of cloth, Sean said. Meanwhile Hope was able to make Dean and Zendaya evil! Ok girls time to go, Hope said. Awww, The girls wined. Author Note: So what do you think? 


	4. Doctor?

Chapter 4 Recap The girls came out of the wardrobe. Author Note: Ok imagine yourself suddenly finding out all this stuff you forgot. Pretend you are Sean. Be emotional about this chapter. This is a emotional chapter. Present Sean Pov Sean suddenly began to have another vision. Who that, Sean said. That you, The Man said, What, but how Sean said. Sean saw himself battling monsters and traveling in space and time in a a Blue Box. You weren't always alone, you had companions too, The Man said. Suddenly Sean started remembering. Oh my gosh Mor, Luke, Haleigh, Trey, Eli, Adric, Sarah, Brigadier, Benson, Brandon, Sean said. Yep you finally remember, The man said. Legend always says The Doctor will be there to save people but not all as he runaway in his Blue Box,The man says. You always kept running, running away from everything, life and death of your companions, how many more, how long have you been running, the man that keeps running, always running and never turning back cause he's afraid, The Man said. Sean suddenly had visions of his companions and people who died for him, just for him. Tick tick goes the clock time is running out, Tick Tock goes the Clock and even for The Doctor, A Song some children's sang. Where is that song coming from, Sean asked. I don't know but it will happen, The Man said as he disappeared. Sean then came back to reality. Sean your finally awake, Luke said. I need to go, Sean said. What, Luke and Fletcher said. Goodbye Luke and Fletcher, Sean said. You guys will stay here, Sean said. What where are you going, Luke asked. Somewhere where you never been before, Sean said as he got in the elevator and the door closed. You guys what going on, Jor asked follow by the girls. Sean is Leaving, Fletcher said. WHAT, All the girls shouted. Author Note: Ok so I would like you people to go to Youtube and type in Doctor Who the man that keeps running and watch the video because the part from the story is kinda like this and or here a ?reload=3&rdm=m9y5z25x3# . So what did you think? REVIEW! 


	5. He Leaves? PS: Final Chapter

Chapter 5 Recap Sean decides to leave cause of the vision he had. Present Sean went to the park with a cowboy hat on. Ah here we go my Tardis, Sean said. Then 3 children started looking at him. Hello I'm the Doctor, I was here to help. Then Sean went in the Tardis and the Tardis disappeared. Soon Luke and the gang came to the park. Oh no were to late, Luke said. The Blue Police Box is gone, Emma said. I can't believe he left, Jor said. What was so special about him anyways, James asked. He was a Time Lord, Haleigh said. A Time Lord!, James said. Yes a Time Lord, Haleigh said. A Time Lord would make us live forever, James said. What do you mean, Jor asked. Well let see me and Zendaya are EVIL!, James said. Uh oh, Fletcher said. Find him, James said. You can't he probably somewhere in time and space, Olive said. So what we have a machine like that to, Zendaya said. We will find Sean, James said. Run, Luke shouted. The gang started running. Zendaya and James soon corner Fletcher, Olive, Haleigh, Chyna and Jor in a dead end. Suddenly the Tardis was appearing around the gang. Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bummmm. The Tardis materialize with around the gang. Meanwhile Outside The Tardis. We shall find him, James said. Let quickly get to our space ship, Zendaya said. Author Note: Ok this is the FINAL CHAPTER to Ant Farm 5. But I'm gonna make a sequel call Doctor Who 6 The Unearthly Child but in this story, it will only have 1 ant, Violet. Now it gonna be kinda confusing but your get used to it. And the Beginning of the story is gonna be confusing too, I got the idea from a episode of Doctor Who! Also I'm gonna be working on a new story I'm writing to get publish for real! 


End file.
